Serena and her THORNS
by Hottie-Babe
Summary: Serena is the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world and she has a crystal in her heart that could make anyone's wich come true. Her father worried hired the Darien her knight in shining armour. I suck at summaries please RR. THNX.


SERENA and Her THORNS  
  
This story is actually a project that we had to do for mythology  
  
that why it's a myth of a creation of something. It sucks but my  
  
teacher didn;t think so actually got 24/25 in this project.   
  
This is my second story in fanfiction.net.  
  
By the way peoples APHRODITE THE GODDESS OF LOVE and BEAUTY in Greek  
  
Mythology is featured in this story.   
  
enjoy YA'll  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Serena Rose is the most beautiful woman in the whole wide   
  
world. It was said that just one glimpse of her could make any   
  
man fall in love and breathless. It didn't matter if they're   
  
evil or good. She has long blonde hair that radiates like the   
  
sun and eyes the color of the ocean. She has what you could call   
  
an ideal body, a slender shoulder and curves in perfect places.   
  
Though Serena is incredibly clever and intelligent she is oblivious   
  
to her admirers and looks. She is awfully too kind for her own   
  
being and cares for everybody no matter who you are.   
  
Everybody in the palace knows that her mother was a goddess and ever since   
  
she was born a powerful crystal was placed in her heart, which   
  
was sustaining her life. The crystal could make anyone's wish come   
  
true, rule the world you name it.   
  
Her father, Ken worried about   
  
his daughter tried to get rid of the crystal but finally they got   
  
the conclusion that the only way the crystal would come out of her   
  
willing is if she's dead. Now, really scared for her daughter's   
  
life Ken hired the strongest powerful knight in the world.   
  
His name is Darien Endymion Shields, his has silky black hair,   
  
caressing warrior like shoulders and long neck. His skin was   
  
darker than golden and his arms were massive and muscular. He   
  
had an arrogant cut to his square jaw, hard, chiseled lips and   
  
a well-shaped nose for his face. All in all he was any woman's   
  
dream man, handsome and strongly built and at the same time gentle.  
  
Ken knew that Darien would and could be able to protect his daughter  
  
even if it means sacrificing his own life but he never knew that   
  
this man could also capture his daughter's heart. The first time   
  
they met they knew it was love at first sight. They could not keep   
  
each other's eyes off the other and their heart would burst out   
  
with joy when they're together. Darien knew he was falling in love   
  
with her and more than ever he promised himself he would not let   
  
anything happen to this loving woman. Serena, for once, thanked her  
  
mother that she has crystal in her heart for without it she could   
  
never have met her knight in shining Armour.  
  
In just one week there were several attempts to end Serena's life   
  
but like a knight in shining Armour Darien was there to give up his   
  
life for her own. As fast as the attempts would go and come, their   
  
feelings were also growing stronger and stronger. Their kiss was   
  
like a fire that light up their desires, desire so enduring that   
  
it brings sparkles in their eyes. Their love for each other were   
  
known all over the world and was envied by the God's for true love   
  
is truly amazing and rare. But they wonder, could and would it   
  
last.  
  
Craving some peaceful time to think about her feelings Serena went   
  
out for some air. She stumbled slightly as she sat peacefully and   
  
calmly on the hill watching the sun rise. ' A lot has happened   
  
between Darien and I yet I feel like something is missing; it   
  
seems like this isn't how it is supposed to end. What else could   
  
possibly be missing, Darien loves me, I love him and were getting   
  
married next week' Serena frowned at herself, why is she having   
  
this doubts now she asked herself as she started to close her eyes.  
  
Darien's brother, Trinity, not able to sleep conjured up a plan   
  
to end Serena's life and his brother's luck. He had always been   
  
jealous of his brother for getting all the easy breaks while he   
  
gets the rough breaks. By using that crystal inside Serena's heart   
  
he could rule the world and make his brother's life a living   
  
nightmare.  
  
" Look out Serena and Darien cause here comes the Devil, I've had   
  
enough of getting ignored, it's my turn to have to the spotlight"   
  
he said his eyes laughing as he imagined his brother begging him   
  
to spare his life. Looking out of the window he saw his chance as   
  
he saw Princess Serena lying on the hill in front of his balcony.   
  
A perfect spot he thought grabbing his knife and running out to his   
  
balcony.  
  
Feeling unease, and cold Darien opened his eyes he find Serena   
  
gone. " Where is she?" he asked himself while also trying to be   
  
calm. Suddenly he felt her, peacefully sleeping yet it feels like   
  
it won't last. Like it was going to end pretty soon. Panicking   
  
Darien went out and smiled with relief as he saw Serena on the   
  
hill sleeping. She look like an angel with the moon shining over   
  
her, her hair turning into silver and her skin glowing.   
  
He was about to walk slowly to her when he a shadow over her.   
  
Looking up he saw his brother standing there at the balcony   
  
throwing his knife at Serena's direction.  
  
"SERENNNAAAAA......," Darien yelled running as fast as he could   
  
to his love one blocking her from the knife. He did not scream as   
  
he felt the knife stab him right at the heart but smiled slightly   
  
seeing her princess safe from harm.   
  
" Your going to be ok my love" he whispered.  
  
Awoken by Darien's voice Serena opened her eyes to find Darien on   
  
top of her cover in blood.  
  
" Darien, speak to me, please," Serena said with unshed tears in   
  
her eyes and bringing his head on her lap.  
  
" I'm sorry my love, just don't forget me and I will always, always  
  
love you,".  
  
" Don't speak like that your going to be okay."   
  
" I'm not sure this time my princess." Darien said closing his eyes   
  
and kissing her one last time.  
  
" DARRRRRRIEN" Serena screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
" I Love You, Don't leave me, PLEASE".  
  
Everybody in the castle ran out, hearing her hysteric sobbing.   
  
Serena looked up at Trinity with so much hatred that they thought   
  
she would actually finish him off right there.  
  
Still sobbing Serena grab the knife from Darien's chest gently   
  
and slowly. She looked down at her love one last time and   
  
whispered, " I will be with you again my love," before stabbing   
  
herself with the knife.  
  
Trinity watching all this ran outside and stood before the two   
  
lifeless bodies and the crystal. He tried to grab it but the   
  
crystal glowed a light blue color and turned him into a statue.   
  
Afraid of what the crystal can do the king and his people watched   
  
as the crystal blaze. They gasp as a puff of smoke appeared and   
  
before they knew it Aphrodite GODDESS of LOVE AND BEAUTY was in   
  
front of their princess and   
  
her prince.  
  
She looked at Trinity with pity in her eyes and said, " YOU Fool   
  
only those who has a pure heart can hold and keep the power of   
  
this crystal."   
  
Looking at the two motionless bodies she smiled slightly.   
  
" A love such as yours should and could never end and by using   
  
this crystal and my power I will make your wished come true to be   
  
together always and forever."   
  
And so using the crystal and her powers the bodies emerged together   
  
as one and turned into a bloody red flower with it's thorns sticking   
  
out like a shield.   
  
" This flower shall be named by your Princess, Rose and her thorns   
  
are apart of her prince which will protect her from harm. This Red   
  
Rose will symbolize their love for each other that never ended. Plant   
  
it somewhere safe like you would to a seed and keep it healthy like   
  
it is your daughter and your princess." Aphrodite said turning to the   
  
King and his people.  
  
Though the king and his people never did get over Serena's death they   
  
did remember the question that used to linger on their minds when   
  
ever they see the two lovers. Could and would their love last? Of   
  
course it can, it is true love and true love is amazing and rare.  
  
THE END  
  
So what'd u think, hope you like it and if u hate thats ok. Please Review.  
  
THANX 


End file.
